


It's A Date

by arcadesintheneighbourhood



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016), The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Love, lucas and max are chidi and eleanor okay?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 11:31:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15095831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcadesintheneighbourhood/pseuds/arcadesintheneighbourhood
Summary: “I still don’t believe that you like this bullshirt,” murmured Max. “I mean, frozen yogurt instead of ice cream? What was Hopper even thinking when he designed this neighborhood?”“Max,” Lucas sighed exasperatedly. They had some form of this conversation everyday, and everyday, it was the same.Lucas and Max as Chidi and Eleanor from The Good Place.





	It's A Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheProudPrincess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheProudPrincess/gifts).



> I've been wanting to write this forever and I finally did! Enjoy!

“I still don’t believe that you like this bullshirt,” murmured Max. “I mean, frozen yogurt instead of ice cream? What was Hopper even thinking when he designed this neighborhood?”

 

“Max,” Lucas sighed exasperatedly. They had some form of this conversation everyday, and everyday, it was the same. They walked into town, ordered frozen yogurt, and argued with their tongues cold and their skin warm.

 

(And sometimes Max held his hand when they walked back to the house but whatever, you know. That didn’t spin Lucas’ logical, ethical brain into overdrive at all.)

 

“Come on, Lucas! Why won’t you just admit it?” Max cried. Wow, she was kind of cute when she got passionate, Lucas thought. Her face colored red and her eyebrows turned inwards and-wait!

 

“Max!” Lucas hissed once he snapped himself out of it, nudging her leg with his foot. “You’ve got to stop complaining about the frozen yogurt in front of everyone! You’re going to get us caught!” _And if you don’t stop thinking about how cute Max looks all the time, you’re going to get her caught, too!_

 

“Ugh, fine!” Max surrendered. She slumped over her frozen yogurt and picked at it furiously with her spoon, like an axe chipping at a block of ice.

 

“But….” Lucas hesitated. He rushed through his rationalization of whether he should confess what he was about to. It probably wasn’t a good idea, she would definitely hold it over his head, but he was going to tell her anyway. “I get what you mean by ice cream is better,” he admitted, the words slowly sliding off his tongue like a painful secret.

 

“Finally, stalker.” Smug, she leaned back in her chair and propped her feet up onto an empty seat. “I’ve seen those photos of you eating at that ice cream parlor in Mike and El’s house.”

 

“I mean, in Hawkins, there was this awesome ice cream place that the party and I would go to all the time. I even took Erica there sometimes during the summer.”

 

“Let me guess, you nerds rode your bikes there?” Max teased.

  
“I’ve told you! Riding bikes is environmentally efficient!”

 

“Relax, I’m just joking. Actually,” Max lingered on her words. Suddenly, she moved her eyes away from his and crossed her arms, sending Lucas into a state of panic.

“What? What’s going on?” His heart fluttered in his chest as he tried to meet her eyes.

“I just get jealous sometimes, you know.” She made it a point to play with her long, red hair to avoid looking at Lucas. “You, El, Mike, Dustin, and Will all knew each other back on Earth, and you’re all, like, really good people because you supported each other. I just- I wish I knew you guys back on Earth. Then maybe I wouldn’t have turned out the way I did.”

 

“Hey,” Lucas said softly. He reached for her hand under the table. Max flicked her eyes back to his once she felt his hand, open and honest and vulnerable in a way he’d never seen. “You know us now, okay? That’s all that matters. And by the way, you’re improving more and more by the moment. You’re like, super ethical now. And totally tubular.”

 

Max laughed as she tightened her hand around Lucas’.

 

“I told you nobody says that.”

 

“And I told you I do.” Lucas swallowed as Max inched closer to him in her chair, letting their knees touch.

  
“And now Hopper does, too,” grumbled Max. “Who’s next? Jonathan and Nancy, the couples’ counselor and the private investigator?”

 

“If I’m lucky enough for it to get that popular, then yes. Anyway, do you want to head back for our next lesson?” Lucas slipped his fingers from hers and stood up. “We have some David Hume to go over!”

 

“You’re such a nerd,” Max grinned and shook her head. “But I can’t, remember? I promised El and Hopper that I’d help them plan tomorrow’s brunch party.”

 

“Oh, right,” Lucas dug his hands in his pockets and shuffled his feet in place. He guessed there would be no more hand-holding for the day, then.

 

“But, hey? I’ll see you tonight for dinner?” Max asked. “The Good Plates?”

 

“The Good Plates?” Lucas furrowed his eyebrows. “Why would we go to The Good Place when we have food at home?“

 

“Because I’m asking you out, stalker. On a date? That’s what people go on when they like each other?”

 

“Max,” Lucas warned, though he couldn’t hide the smile on his face. His heart beat in two-step rhythm in his chest. Max Mayfield, his ethics student, best friend, and the most abrasive person he’d ever known was asking him out on a date, and he couldn’t have been happier about it.

 

“Sorry,” She apologized, kissing him on the cheek to make up for it. “Not used to asking someone out in a super nice way. But, seriously, will you go out with me?”

 

Her eyes were wide and open and vulnerable again, and Lucas couldn’t help but think about how far she’d come since the first night they had met, when she’d tried to steal Mike’s walkie talkie and eaten almost all of the Eggos at the opening night party. She wasn’t perfect yet, but she was trying. And for Lucas, that was enough.

 

“Yeah, yeah, of course,” Lucas swooped down and left a swift kiss on Max’s cheek. Her skin flushed red as Lucas set his warm eyes down on hers. “It’s a date.”


End file.
